Among plywood where natural wood is sliced, there are those that have a visual effect that changes according to viewing angle. For example, a plywood using Hawaiian koa or ash has a visual effect where not only a glossiness but also a wood grain pattern changes when the viewing angle changes. Meanwhile, a glossiness of a metal surface is emphasized by a strength of a reflected light changing when a viewing angle changes. It is also known that when the strength of the reflected light changes, the metal surface appears to be three-dimensional, that is, to have depth.
A decorative film or sheet that can impart such visual effects to an adherend is conventionally known.
Patent Literature JP2007-054998A describes “a decorative molding that stacks, on a three-dimensional surface of an injection-molded resin article, a photoluminescent layer, a transparent resin sheet having an embossed uneven pattern on a reverse side that is a resin-molded-article side, a printed picture layer, and a transparent protective coating film in that order.”
Patent Literature JP2005-103794A describes “a decorative sheet that is formed by stacking a photoluminescent layer on a reverse surface of a transparent resin substrate sheet, wherein a surface of the transparent resin substrate sheet is partitioned into a high-gloss region whose glossiness is relatively high compared to its surroundings and a low-gloss region whose glossiness is relatively low compared to its surroundings, a thickness of the transparent resin substrate sheet is formed relatively thick in the high-gloss region and relatively thin in the low-gloss region, and an uneven pattern corresponding to the high-gloss region and the low-gloss region is visually expressed.”